Emma Frost
Emma Frost is the beautiful and mysterious telepath who showed up on the X-Men's doorstep just when they needed her most. She once tried to start her own school for gifted mutants, the Massachusetts Academy. The ambitious Emma is the X-Men's only hope of finding their missing colleagues. She can read minds and project thoughts into other's minds, controlling their actions. She can project mental blasts to knock out her victims by touching their brow and is able to change her skin into diamond form. Source: Nicktoons Personality Emma is a beautiful woman. At first, she had no good intentions in mind. She is a liar, quite dry-witted and very sarcastic, but most times she did good things, like sacrifice her self to free all people from the Phoenix Force. Early Life Emma Frost was born in Boston, Massachusetts, to the wealthy Winston and Hazel Frost; she is the second of three daughters and also had an older brother, Christian Frost. Winston is cold, ruthless, and domineering, often imposing impossibly high standards on his children, while Hazel abuses prescription drugs to cope with the tensions of her household. Thus, Emma obtains no emotional support from her parents or her sisters Adrienne and Cordelia, but gets along with her gay brother Christian. At her school, she is ruthlessly teased by the other students and has difficulties with her grades. She is supported by her teacher, Ian Kendall. After some time with headaches, her telepathic powers begin to manifest, allowing her to read the minds of other students and get answers to the tests. Because she is able to glean information, Emma becomes a tutor to other students and Ian recommends her to be a teacher, something Emma's father refuses. On her way home from school one day, Emma's car breaks down and Ian gives her a ride home. After reading his thoughts and learning that he thinks she is beautiful and intelligent, Emma kisses him. Her sister Adrienne records it and her father uses the evidence to get Ian fired. Emma begins to fight back by revealing Adrienne's secret modeling career and taking pictures of her father with a mistress. Her actions intrigue her father, who says that she reminds him of himself at her age. Her father chooses her to carry on his fortune, but after seeing her father betray her trust and commit Christian to a mental institution following a suicide attempt, Emma rejects his offer and decides to make her own way in life.[10] After a period of homelessness, Emma meets and falls in love with a young man named Troy, who agrees to let Emma live with him. She learns that he owes a large amount of money to a local mobster named Lucien. In order to save Troy's life, Emma agrees to participate in a fake kidnapping scheme in an attempt to extort the remainder of Troy's debt from her father. However, Winston refuses to pay the ransom, and Troy is killed while valiantly attempting to save Emma from an enraged Lucien. After disposing of Troy's corpse, Lucien's thugs handcuff Emma to a pipe and seal her mouth shut with duct tape, intending to kill her later. Adrienne releases Lucien's ransom video to the media, forcing Winston to pay for Emma's safe release. Not content with the money, Lucien still decides to kill her, but by using her powers, Emma turns the thugs against one another and then forces the remaining henchman to free her. Emma takes the ransom money and enrolls in Empire State University.[11] There, she begins to learn about mutants for the first time. She briefly dates a basketball player; however after their first date, he mysteriously attacks her and is reported. She also meets a fellow telepath named Astridhttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Astrid_BloomBloom, who becomes her friend and mentor. Emma is also shocked to learn that Ian is also working at ESU and is dating her roommate. Emma, who still loves him, begins to date him and is horrified to later learn that he was caught attacking her roommate. Emma later learns that Astrid was secretly behind both the basketball player and Ian's attacks. Furious, she attacks Astrid telepathically and leaves her comatose. Though she is able to use her powers to save Ian's job, he rejects her when she confesses her powers as a mutant to him. She becomes cold towards humans after this, and later auditions as a dancer for the Hellfire Club,[12] an underground elite society. Emma discovers the plans of Edwardhttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Edward_BuckmanBuckman and Stevenhttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Steven_Lang_(comics)Lang to destroy all mutants. Alongside Sebestian Shaw, Lourdeshttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lourdes_ChantelChantel, and Harryhttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Harry_LelandLelands, Emma battles Lang's Sentinals. Alongside Shaw, she kills Buckman and the Council of the Chosen, then — along with Shaw — takes control of the Hellfire Club, setting themselves up as Lords Cardinal of the Inner Circle of the Hellfire Club. Powers and Abilities Omega-Level Telepathy: The ability to read minds of others and project her own thoughts in those minds, works within a longer radius. With enough effort it can significantly increase the radius. *'Astral Projection': Emma is capable of projecting her mind into the astral plain.She showed this ability in a fight with the shadow king, and while in her astral form she can create any weapon she can think of. *'Telepathic Illusion': She can create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events that are not actually happening. *'Psionic Inundation': She has the ability to project blasts of psionic force that affect the mind of the victim without physical effects, causing pain, leaving the victim unconscious or even kill that person. *'Memory Manipulation': With her telepathy, she can manipulate the memory of living beings, to the point of making them forget all or part of their memories, give more importance to some memories, or creating false memories. *'Psionic Blast: '''she can create telepathic beams and bolts of pure psionic energy. *'Psionic Inundation Waves: she summons various waves that telepathically damages targets. 'Organic Diamond Skin ': Emma can transmute her body into a flexible diamond-like state, giving her near invulnerability. But in this form, she can not use her telepathic powers. She demonstrated that power for the first time in Overflow. As part of her second mutation. *'''Invulnerability: While she is in her diamond form, she can withstand powerful attacks without feeling pain and without any sign of injury. Appearances *''First Appearance: Hindsight (Part 3)'' While the X-Mansion was being renovated, Logan and Warren are surprised by the telepathic Emma Frost, who aims to join the X-Men. Logan brutally says that his answer is no. Emma tries to convince Logan saying she always has something to offer. When Logan says she would bring only trouble to the X-Men, she says she can find Professor X for him. Emma watches Warren saying that she could be telling the truth and Logan says she is wanting something. Kitty, Beast and Bobby arrive in the room where Emma is and Hank says that he knew that she has information about Professor Xavier, and Logan comes in and says this is what we'll see. Logan presents Emma for X-men, saying it was the former director of the Academy of Massachussets, Kitty is jealous because of Bobby and she says she never heard of the academy. Logan says it was a secret little school that tried to imitate the Institute Xavier. Emma sarcastically said that she did not know that Charles Xavier was the only one who could help young mutants, Logan abruptly says that she did not help, only helped to bother people. Emma says that although some students have misbehaved, she built a school with great intentions. Logan asks why she closed the school and she grossly, says that is not Logan's business. *''Last Appearance/Appearance of Death: Foresight (Part 3)'' References Category:X-Men Category:Female